Brotherly Love
by ManaTatsumya n' Yue
Summary: Tenten and her brother Zaku don't get along to say the least will some bonding and a new love interest for Tenten make them a real family? TenKank KankTen? ZakuKin or DosuKin?
1. Chapter 1

1

**Brotherly Love**

–**Prologue--**

**My family was never whole, not once where we a real family.**

Dad and my mother married in collage. They where the envy of all their peers: my_attractive_ mother and handsome, brilliant dad. When they got out of school my mother when straight into the real world and got a job while Dad started more schooling.

Two years later my mother was deemed pregnant with my brother, Zaku, and I---the happiest time of my mothers and Dad's life...Or so they say(but she gavebirth to the demon spawn that is my brother, I mean really who would want to give birth to that). That was the year before their relationship when downhill. My brother and I were born September fourteenth.

Dad had always wanted a little girl and he got one, me, while my _mother_left with my demon spawn brother. She let for a new job, a fresh start. In my opinion she was just running from the past. My mother moved to Otogakure to leave my brother without a father to see him grow up.

Then she left me. She left me, Tenten her only daughter, to grow up without a mother and half of a dad. I wasn't like the other girls...I had no mother to paint my nails and do my hair. All I had was my father who was lost at what to do with a child–even less a girl one. But he tried, I'll give him that.

He brushed my hair and put it in pigtails while I squirmed in my chair. _He_ was the one who rushed from work to see my first ballet recital. Or picked me up when I got sick in school. All the things my mother was never there to do.

Sure, I, spend some time with the woman I would rather not talk to. Mostly summers, when Dad would drop me off. It was like a bitter, resentful routine where we would all try not to point out or make it aware of how awkward it was, even if we all fully knew that it was. Dad would say hello to Zaku's mother while Zaku and I glared at each other.

As soon as Dad would leave, Zaku would start making fun of me: my clothes, hair, _my _Dad! I would end up attacking him one way or another: hey Zaku you gonna end up like your mama and start wear--in' pink! We both know your dad isn't there! One time we got so rapped up in the fight that he punched me. I returned the favor by biting him so had his arm turned violet-purple!

I thought we would both get in trouble but, Zaku had the upper hand in this one and lied saying I hit _him_ first. I think that was the second turning point of our family relationship 'cause after that...well it got ugly, really ugly.

I had figured it out that summer and I was only eight. She was only there for _Zaku, _my brother—my older brother by nine minutes. She was at his first football game and his first day of school. She was there to hold his hand when his shoulder was dislocated. But she had never, never once was there for me.

Jealously for my brother that caused hate for my mother. The hate for my brother was caused by himself. My brother was always the problem I start to believe that even if it wasn't true. Hate, pride, and envy for each other kept use from having anything close to a brother-sister relationship. I want to keep it that way…

I hate my mother and brother and, my brother hates my father and me, heh. See we never where a real family.

* * *

**Brotherly Love**

—**Chapter 1—**

**God, please send that plane to Suna! Please!**

"Tenten! Tenten!"

"...Huh...What?"

The dirty-blonde boy sitting next to Tentensighed, "You were spacing out, again!"

Realization dawned on her. She had been in Wonderland day dreaming again. As if reading her mind the boy next to her spoke out, "Tenten one of these days your gonna end up likes Alice...Or Shikamaru,"

"What's that—Oh, whatever," said ever-so-lazy Shikamaru replied.

They: Tenten, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji were sitting in Tenten house waiting for their friend Kiba. Tenten sighted, "I'm not in Wonderland any more...or am I just in the really bad, miserable part..."

"What are you mumbling about woman?"

"Shikamaru, It's quite simple...The demon spawn I have as a brother is going to be spending the _entire_school year with me," Tenten said with a smile that screamed 'I'm the insane Joker! Bwha ha ha'. The room seemed to get smaller as the overflowing silence continued. So Naruto decided to unveil his news too, "My friend from Suna is moving here tooo~oo!"

"You don't have friends in Suna as far as I know."

"Yes, I do," The Huuyga scowled at the fact he had been proved wrong.

"He's Garra! I know I've talked about him, I know it! Um ...He had a pet named Shikaku! The thing tried to eat me!" He said with a smile.

"Well that's nothing to be happy about,"

"Yes it is Shikamaru! It's how I met him!" They had to admit Naruto met people in very weird ways including themselves.

"Hey! We are supposed to be talking about my problems, not people eating pets," Tenten cried out thinking about her brother and wishing she had been born an only child or a triplet. (She could force her other sibling to watch Zaku if there was a third.)

"Why is the brother we've never met coming here anyway," Shikamaru asked seeing that he wasn't gonna get a nap after all.

"His mother is having trouble with the house that they rented and has to move but she doesn't have the money. She got fired from her last two jobs so Dad offered to take Zaku in for a year," She sighed, "I'll be in hell on earth for the next year!"

"Wait! He is gonna be here for a hole year!" Naruto said shocked.

"Yup," Tenten replied trying to smile. Neji on the other hand was not afraid to show his displeasure for the situation. His frown deepened,"The one time we met you brother he was worst than Sasuke and had the intelligence of Naruto on a summer day. No offence," he waved his hand in Naruto's direction.

"None taken," the blonde said offhandedly; he was use to it by now. Shikamaru who had been watching the clouds out of the window of the living room started mumbling," His friends where real idiots to." Tenten shifted in her seat. The boys all thought it was because of the fight between Zakus' friends and her friends was a bloody mess.

Sasuke and Lee had both went home with a broken arm while Sakura was covered in scrapes that matched her bloody nose. Ino had looked the same a Sakura when she yanking one of other girl's hair to get her off Neji and Neji's prefect hair was tangled a knotted because he refused to hit said girl when she attacked him. Naruto and Tenten had nearly escaped getting hit by a car in the street where the fight had started.

It was one big misunderstanding that ended in practically paying the hospital the money to build for another wing. Tenten knew that the misunderstanding was all her fault. She was just wishing her brother wouldn't do anything to get anybody riled up.

"Open up! Police, are you kids doing drugs!" Knocking on the door and a loud voice told them that Kiba had finally arrived. Naruto bounded over to the door," No officer we ain't doin' no drugs!" Naruto opened the door to his friend almost immediately getting pulled into a one armed hug.

"You guys looked bored without me," Kiba smirk at the gang," Let's get you people movein' Choji's drivin'!"

"Shot gun!" Naruto shouted as is friends got up to get in the van Choji had pulled into the driveway. Kiba smirked when Naruto saw his dog, Akamaru, in the front seat of the car. Tenten started to giggle at Naruto pissed expression," Hey, Shika lock the door!" The lazy boy just muttered a sure and locked the door.

All of the kids scrambled to get in the car when Choji started the engine of the huge blue van. Tenten managed to share her seat with the gigantic dog in the front seat while the boys, with the exception of Choji, piled into the back seats. Choji pulled out of the driveway, heading to wards the house party at Sakura's house.

* * *

**HI! This JaY!!!**_ (__and Mana...)_ **I(JaY) HAVE POSTED!!** _(finally...)_**So HoW do you LiKe iT? We LiKe iT a ToN do you LiKe/HaTe aNyTHiNG? IS My TypiNg aNNoyiNG you? TeLLLLLLLLLLLLLL uS!!**

_Jay you are annoying me so let me finish. This is Mana and Jay asking you to please review or I'll send Jay's typing after you. Scary..._


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is Chapter Two of Brotherly Love…or as we like to call it WHMDB! (By the way Hakouken! is a real band. I love them!)**

* * *

**Brotherly Love**

—**Chapter 2—** 1 1

❤ "**Welcome home my **_**dear**_** brother!" **❤

It was unusual to see Sakura hold a party on a Friday night, it was even more unusual not see Tenten enjoying herself. This 'Brother Thing-y' as Naruto had put it was causing Tenten some internal problems when she should be out dance with someone.

"Have Ten," Ino had said after abandoning her dance partner to see Tenten," What's up?" Despite Ino's casual tone, anyone of her friend could tell she was really saying: you wanta ditch and talk?

"Nah, I'm fine, but you should be out there dancing," Tenten replied. This 'Brother Thing-y' was troublesome enough as it was without Ino freaking out. Ino plus gossip was like putting a mad bull in a China shop, not good to said the least, and Tenten preferred her china whole.

"Only if you come with," Ino said with a smirk. Tenten knew she would get out of this situation if she didn't agree. Therefor, she nodded letting her friend lead her to Sakura's dinning room which was serving as a dance floor. The two girls didn't bother to look for partners. They choose to dance with each other instead of some stiff. It was friends before hoes, right?

One of the girls in the crowd shouted that the girl where dance together. One of other girls who hadn't been invited to the party shouted a loud 'Lesbians!' into the ears of the dancers. Ino just raised her hand, her middle finger almost shining with meaning. Screw off!

Tenten giggled at her platinum blond friend as the song changed. Many this thing-y wouldn't be so bad. I mean she had friends didn't she and they where truly the best. If Zaku got on her nerves, she could just stay at Ino's house, right. Yeah, it would all work out. She hoped it would.

When the second song ended Ino graded Tenten's hand," Come on!" Tenten just let Ino lead her wherever she pleased. Wherever she pleased was the living room where some of their friends sat talking. Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Shino and Hinata where talking or rather debating on which flavor of chips where the best. Tenten guessed Hinata was trying out some small talk, but only Choji would try to keep the conversation going—as long as it was in his interests.

"Ahh! You people are so boring! What are the rest of our peeps doing," Ino pouted wondering why they choose to sit out such a good party. Shikamaru shrugged while Shino just shifted in his seat as if Ino could read his body langue like Hinata and Kiba could.

"Um…Lee's out side (break dancing), Sakura, Naruto and Kiba are on the dance floor. I think," Hinata added quickly. She didn't want to disappoint anyone by being wrong, like she did her father.

"Cool," Tenten muttered jumping over the couch and landing in-between Choji and Neji.

"What you up to?" Tenten questioned not really caring who answered. Shino decidedto answer this time," We are attempting to not give into the stereo types and pure idiocy of the American teenager." Hinata giggle while both Choji and Tenten laughed like there was no tomorrow. (They just loved to laugh...a lot.) Shino played with is glassed until they all stopped laughing before he continued looking at Ino," No offence Blondie."

Even Hinata began laughing this time and even Neji cracked a small smirk. Ino, who had been leaning on the back of the circular couch, even laughed—and she was the butt of the joke! It was so rare for Shino to joke that when he did it made it forty-eight times funnier.

"Yo, what'd I miss," Kiba asked one of his arms draped around Sakura and the other leaning on Naruto's shoulder. It took the group of laughers a second to regain breath," Shino, joke. Funny as hell!" It took Kiba and Naruto a moment to figure out what Choji had meant but when they did their eyes opened in shock and their mouths fell open.

"No way, we miss it!" Naruto squawked like a chicken. Kiba just stood their for a second then burst out laughing," God! Sakura you were right!" Sakura smiled giggling as he practically barked out laughs.

"Wait! I'm confused," Ino, asked tilting her head of the side. She really didn't see what was so funny and neither did the rest of the group.

"Well you see that's why be came back in from outside," Kiba explained," Sakura…is a psychic." Kiba's face held only seriousness as he proclaimed the natures of Sakura's magic power gifted to her by a magical fairy named Inigo Montoya Ricardo Rosemary the twenty-fifth and greatest swords man in all of Mystical Pony-land and Uranus. Kiba's performance only made the group of friends laugh louder and harder.

Each of the teens gasped for air as they continued to laugh at Kiba and Naruto acted out a mock sword fight between the magical fairy and Sakura' s angry mother.

"Touché! Inigo Montoya the twenty-fifth your skills are great, but my sword shall smite thee!" Naruto shoved his invisible sword at Kiba who crumbled to the floor.

"I'm not sorry for what I have done Ms. Sakura's mother, but alas I shall suffer the consequences you have skillfully dealt me…La GASP!"

While Kiba lay on the floor gasping for air his fellow schoolmates finished laughing with Naruto who was poking Kiba with a potato chip he had found on the floor. Both boys then stood up in front of the crowd of partygoers, which had grown to around seventeen people, and bowed.

"Thank you, Thank you! We will be here till two!" The boys shouted to the crowd.

"I doubt you will," Shino muttered more so to Hinata than to the joke cracking boys. "Yea, I got to get the car back by twelve, Ino's sister wants to use it," Choji told the boys who made a quick rebuttal.

"We'll just go home with Hinata them!" At the mention of her name, the girl blushed a deep shade of red.

"I was going to drive Hinata and Ino home. So there's only room for one of you," the boy sitting next to Hinata and Neji. Naruto's eyes shifted around the room and landed on a target for a ride home or at least to Kiba's house," Shino…You owe _me_!"

"How so," the boy asked adjusting the placement of his gray-tinted glasses. His golden-brown eyes showed just a bit of amusement.

"Okay, so you don't but, I'll buy the food for your beetle and lizard for a week," Naruto announced to the group, which had thinned out again.

"Why don't you just ask Lee," Sakura asked," I mean he did drive you here in the first place?" Naruto's eyes widened into saucers and Kiba's eyebrow twitched. Naruto started to speak slowly," Have…You ever rode in a car with Lee?"

"OH GOD! The horror!" Kiba shouted holding his face with the sides of his face. Naruto quickly raced over to his friend and began to pat him on the back," Shhhh, think of happy things: puppy dogs, Red Bull, exploding care bears, Playboy mags., Muscle cars, your sister's bra…."

"Dude! That's _my_ sister! How can you—why are you, dude!"

"Sorry, man, but your sister's kinda hot," Naruto admitted going back into a dreamlike state. Anyone in the room could clearly see that he was fantasizing about someone's sister. Kiba wasn't one to crash a personal party but he did have some morals.

"No!" Kiba shouted flicking the blond boy on the noise like his did his dog.

"Anyway, I'd rather walk home then ride home with the king of driving like a grandma who listens to our gym teacher's speeches on tape, _tape_." Naruto kept muttering 'tape' under his breath repeatedly while Tenten decided to check the clock on Neji's phone. The first step was to get his phone.

She carefully—or at least she thought so—slipped her hand into the boys back pocket. Sadly, she reached into the wrong back pocket. Slowly she attempted to pull her hand out of the pock, but alas, she was already caught. The black haired boy turned to face his friend while one eyebrow rose to question," May I help you?"

"Eh, heh…Phone please?" she asked her friend who could have chosen to scream that she was a creepy molester of teenage boys. He handed her his shiny charcoal colored phone from his _right_ back pocket. She would have to remember that for next time. Surely her ninja skills would out-ninja his and the rest of the girls' next time.

Choji giggled next to her," You know Shikamaru's the only one us how keeps his phone in his left pocket." She smiled at her 'big-boned' friend," I'll keep that in mind for the game between us girls."

Choji smiled back," Who's winning this week?" he asked the brunette. The game between the girls of who could swipe the most phones was just one of the many ways the group entertain themselves. It was that or 'Who can spit the furthers spit-ball'.

"Hinata's in fourth place as usual, Sakura is in third, I am in second, and Ino's in first but she cheats," Tenten said—pouting.

"If you say so," he responded. Ino did cheat, but so did Sakura and Tenten still beat her.

"It's eleven forty-five. You mind dropping me off now Cho," the girl wondered.

"Sure." Choji stood up—stretching his arms—and yawned," Guys I'm gonna take Ten home now anyone else coming."

"Yeah," Shikamaru said from his laying position on the couch. To Tenten's left Neji sighed," Well, I think I'll go to."

"M' Kay, so I've got a big day to tomorrow. Let's get movin'," Tenten, shouted pointing towards the open door of Sakura's house. Making a last minute decision Kiba decided he was going with Choji.

"Wait! Let me get Akamaru!" Kiba shouted running to backyard where they boy's had ushered the dog before the party _really_started. Kiba rushed back with the dog seconds later waving a doggie treat in front of the mud-covered mutt.

"Kiba, that dog is getting mud allover my carpet!" an angry Sakura shouted from her seat on the floor.

"Sorry, your just gonna have to clean it up, Sunshine," the boy shouted back over the new sound blasting through the stereos.

"No, your going to clean it up tomorrow!" she screeched at the boy would was already out the door. She turned to Naruto, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Choji," You will remind him." The dangerous aura oozing from the girl made the group step back a step. 'Yeahs' and 'sures' where muttered from the group as they walked out of the door leaving Neji.

"Hinata, your father will be extremely furious if you are not home by midnight," Neji stated to his cousin before exiting the house to get in Choji's van. Shino turned to Hinata," We should get going. Ino are you coming?"

"Nah, I'm gonna spend the night here. Sakura's gonna need help," Ino mumbled as she glanced around the trashed room. With that the two teens exited the house only to see the group of boys (and Tenten) still standing in the driveway. As Kiba and Tenten tried (Key word: _tried_) to push the muddy dog into the van Naruto and Neji were yelling at someone to move their corvette.

Apparently, the person who said he wouldn't move his 'Baby Doll'—the corvette—wasn't the owner of the car. The stealthy, compacted car was Shino's 'Baby Doll' that Naruto and Kiba had nicknamed Clarice the Bug Mobile sister of the Bat Mobile version 2.0. (Those boys seemed to have a habit of naming inanimate objects longer names than necessary.)

Shino moved Clarice out of the way and drove off while Hinata waved goodbye to her friends and cousin.

"Anyone want to get in," Kiba then inquired gesturing to the open van door. "Let's get a move on ladies," He said when no one moved.

"There is no way I'm sitting next to that dog," Naruto announced to the driveway. Kiba sighed," Fine, I'll sit next to Akamaru, but if any mud get on this"—he tugged on his new black leather jacket—"you will be paying."

The boys and girl piled into the large van for the second time that night. The car ride to the multiple homes began with a simple conversation that seemed to be consuming the girl child's mind.

"Can I come live with you Naruto?"

"I don't think that be good for my player image," the blonde boy said 'popping' the invisible collar of his shirt. Being the party-pooper that most average people thought he was Neji just _had_ to reply," Yes, you wouldn't want to ruin Naruto's _playa _image. Plus all the hoes he has at his house would hate you."

"Cold, man, that's cold," Kiba snickered—the double sided joke that was only funny to him wasn't earnings him any 'funny' points—from his seat removing his jacket and tossing it to Naruto who handed it to the freezing cold girl in her tang top.

"Ha…ha," Naruto and Tenten muttered.

"Kiba, what's the name of that band again?" the girl inquired looking or trying to look at the name of the band on his newly exposed shirt.

"You're just asking that so you can check out my eight pack," the dog owner said enlarging his own ego, again. He started talking 1once more," But in all seriousness it's **Hadouken(!)**."

"So Tenzie, when you movin' in," Naruto asked the girl," Cause I gotta lotta cleaning to do." The brunette smiled," I don't think I can Tozie…but you should still do some cleaning. Your house smells like bad milk and instant raaa~men!" The teens all stopped talking as the car jerked to a stop.

"Well, boys this is my stop. Bye, Naruto, Choji, Shika, Neji, Kiba"—a bark from the back row interrupted her—"and you too Akamaru!"

The girl had to kick the old door open before she exited the blue van by hopping down. She walked from the backing up van to the walkway of her house to the door. The large door seemed to mock her for a second tell her that if she when in she would just want to walk back out. Despite the door she yanked her house key from her pocket; giving it a shove into the lock. _Click._

She entered the warm inviting house pulling the boys jacket off her slender form. This jacket would devourer Hinata or Sakura if they attempted to wear it. (Lucky for her: the tallest of the girls.) She hung Kiba's jacket on a hook near the door as she headed for the living room. 'What's weird the TVs on.' Tenten thought as her walked toward the room with the flickering television.

"Hey, Dad—um hi," the girl stammered wanting with all of her heart to point out what was wrong with this picture to the entire room.

"Oh, Tenten you remember me right?" The woman on the couch with her, _her_ father questioned. This woman, who was dressed live a hussy mind you, was sitting on the blue-green couch with _her_ father watching a romantic black and white movie fighting World War III with their tongues.

"I thought you where staying at Sakura's to night," he father spoke softly.

"Change of plans," Tenten told the man who had promised to—well he didn't promise, but though they had an understanding.

"I'm going to my room now," she almost snapped to the man and to a much lesser extent his hussy. Lucky for her the man wanted to show off his daughters exceptional people skills," Tenten, say goodnight to our guest." She would have preferred to tell the woman to get out of her house(take your fake Jimmy Choo's with you) and to wipe that faux smile off her over make-upped face, but she was to _nice_.

"It was nice seeing you again, Yuri," she almost sneered to the woman.

"Nice to see you to darling, but it's Yuuki," the woman practically sang.

Tenten ran up the staircase thinking the inter way into her room.

"Women like that only want one thing from my dad: money. Moreover, you can't get all the money if theirs a kid from wife no. 1." She would have slammed the door closed but the dog in the middle of her door way would have made that all hard.

"Come on Shiro," she sighed to the Husky who moved from his spot in the doorway to the half-made bed.

Closing the door the girl looked at the back of side door. The minuscule white board hung from a hock on the back of the door with a marker tide to it by a string. She picked up the sea green marker from it's swinging place and popped the chap off. Quickly with her chicken-scratch handwriting, she wrote out the name of a band on the fourth line. Hadouken!

Dragging herself to the bed, she laid down next to the dog.

"Shiroguess who's coming to town. I'll give you a hint it's not Santa," she asked the dog.

"Zaku, that demon spawn brother of mine is coming to stay with us…I just hope dad's little treasure isn't gonna same " She pulled the bed's sheets up and over her head. What was the point of changing her clothes she was just to depressed to get out of bed now. A typical teenage girl reaction to a problem, right?

Sleep didn't come to easily to Tenten who had chosen to sleep in jeans that night. The constant tossing and turning that woke the dog up several times thought the night. Both the dog and girl were woken up in the morning by the loud sound of the garage opening below them.

"What time is it?!" Tentenshouted practically jumping out of the bed. Quickly her eyes moved to the clock on top of the television. It read eleven twenty-five in neon green characters.

"I was supposed to go with Dad to pick up Zaku, crap," she muttered under her breath swearing as she ran to the window of her room. There he father was riving away he probably let some cheesy note explaining that he didn't want to wake her up.

It was stuck to the wall in the kitchen a sticky note that told Tenten her father's plans for the day and that he was sorry he left without her. Tenten barely noticed it in her hazy walk to the kitchen to eat. Grasping the carton of 2 percent milk from the fridge Tenten jumped when she heard the not so singsong voice of the hussy from last night.

"Hello darling."

"Yeah, hi Yuri," Tenten muttered to the women she was sure had dyed her hair to be the luscious dark brown it was. Pulling out a bowl from the cabinet opposite to the frigid, she moved over to the pantry for some cereal that was almost all fructose. Boo-Berry, her favorite in all of the cereal isle.

"Listen girly my name is Yuki got that. Oh, your pops said to tell you that he'd be back with your brother in an hour," Yuki said messaging her head.

"Your pops is a real stiff," Yuki stated get up and exiting the kitchen. Tenten didn't know whether to that the statement as an offence or to take it as a blessing. She shrugged the comment off and shoved a spoonful of the sugary cereal into her mouth.

It was two bowls of high sugar cereal, and a bath later that Tenten decided that waiting for her dad and brother to get home was simply not worth it. 'It' was the nervous knot that had formed in her stomach. That knot made it time to call Naruto.

"Yeah, Tozie can you meet me half way to you house. Yeah, I am just not up to staying my little daddy's got a play date over too. Thanks I owe you one, dude." Tenten pulled the small cellular phone from her ear once the line when dead. Quickly she rushed over to her dresser opposite to the bed. She open right top drawer to a stash of school supplies, grabbing a box of colored crayons and a blank sheet of paper her headed down the stairs to the living room. Turning into the living room, she jumped over and onto the blue-ish, green-ish couch. She then leaned forward onto the 'mini-table thing-y' as Naruto had dubbed it. Placing the paper down she started to madly scratched at the paper with the crayons.

'Welcome home, dearest brother!!!!

Sorry I couldn't stay for the inauguration.'

The card read in bright pink cursive letters with a baby blue background and a front that was addressed to a Zaku.

'Love, Tenten!!!!'

It then read in a teal-green color with fuchsia hearts drawn across the paper for the effect that would please her father. Placing the finished paper standing on the table, Tenten rushed up the stairs for a second time. Throwing the box of crayons on the bed almost hitting the sleeping dog, she grabbed the backpack from the hook on the closet door.

"Shiro, we are getting out of here," she exclaimed to the dog that jumped up waging his tail at the word out. The girl clipped the gray, tattered leash to the dog's studded collar. Shiro ran out of the room, girl in tow down the stair and nearly through the front door of the house. Yanking the door open the girl escaped her date with doom to the Non-Justice Leagues hide out…a.k.a Naruto Place.

* * *

**Mana: So that was Chapter Two…JaY actually wrote part of it…Clap Clap.**

**JaY: I thought of a knick name for Kiba…Kaiba! As in like Seto Kaida! BWah ha aha ha!**

**Mana: Aside from you ideas, I finally found out what a Jimmy Choo was! :)**

**For those of you that do not know Jimmy Choo is a fashion designer mostly known for his shoes, but he does do bags/purses. I was referring to the shoes.**

**JaY: Wow! Your finally show that you a girl!**

**Mana: Ha Ha, Jay you should be a comedian. Anyway, how did you like it? Was the charaterization good? Is JaY's editing getting any better?**

**JaY: Review! Review! Review! Review!**

**Mana: Please!**


End file.
